


Irony

by Onceyourempire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ficlet, Fics based on pictures, Gen, Not my art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onceyourempire/pseuds/Onceyourempire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything is serious and there doesn't always have to be a winner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irony

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the picture below on my tumblr dash and late at night, I got inspired! I guess this came from it. The artist is Spacedrunk on tumblr.

It’s irony.

They stare each other down, their shades click together, and Bro grins. Dave is calm, as always, but inside he’s laughing.

They do ironic stare downs that go on forever, that start out of nowhere. They end either when Dave looks away or when Bro just shakes his head and chuckles and struts off. There is nothing serious about it.

Everything they do is ironic. Everything they do is weird and serious except for the stare downs. It’s the one thing that they do where it doesn’t matter who wins or who loses.

At the end of the day, Dave is a kid and Bro seems to know that they can’t always be dead serious and they can’t always be masks of apathy.

It’s nice. Dave would never say it but he enjoys those moments where they’re young and silly and stupid and Bro will walk over when Dave is laying on the couch and Bro will lean into his face and they just stare. The situation is absurd and weird but it’s nice.

No one else would get it probably, not even if they tried. For some reason it never occurs to Dave to care.

All he knows right now, in this moment, is that he can’t blink, not now, shitshitshitshit eyes are watering but look cool, cross arms, lean like a swag king-

Fuck, blinked. Bro somehow knows and grins wider. He shrugs casually before flash-stepping off.

Dave sighs quietly and throws himself onto the futon and picks up the 360 controller.

Next time, he’ll win. Next time, he knows he will.

 

 


End file.
